Big Bad Wolf
by LadyLoveX0X0
Summary: He was the big bad wolf, and she was his sweet, sexy, angel. He would do anything to possess her, to taste her, to love her. Because she was his. And always would be. Please read, warning: possessive, Sexy Paul. Please Read and Review. - The Lady. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

_Thank you for reading, I do not own Twilight, I hope everyone enjoys my sexy, possessive, sweet, romantic, angry, werewolf Paul. Thank you:D _

* * *

><p>Prologue – What sucks about being a Werewolf<p>

* * *

><p>There were so many ups and downs about being a werewolf.<p>

So far Paul only been a werewolf about three weeks, three weeks is enough to decide what he likes, and doesn't like, about being a werewolf.

The things he likes are things that are quite obvious, one, he's bigger. Not that he was small before but he bulked up fast, he was the biggest wolf right after Sam, which meant that he was well, so far, a top dog. – no pun intended – Not to mention he was faster, way faster than anyone could ever dream of.

The next thing was definitively where he turned into a wolf, because that has to be the coolest thing ever, he could turn into a monkey or a lizard or something weird like that, but no, he turned into a wolf which was pretty fucking cool if you asked him.

The next thing was, as cheesy as it sounds, true friends. Before of course, he had friends, but as comes with them, you never now when they talk behind your back or are plotting against you or are trying to steal your girl friend, which was a real pain in the ass. But with Sam, Jared and Embry, and now Jacob, he didn't have to worry about them hiding anything from me because they couldn't. And not to mention they were just pretty good guys, everyone except Jacob with his little leech-lover fetish.

But without that little problem, even he was okay.

Now the things he didn't like, which was a pretty hefty list.

The first thing was the heat, it was like he could never completely cool down unless he was dunked in ice water or swimming at the beach, which he didn't have any time for.

The second thing was the whole 'like-the-hulk-when-i-get-angry-i-change'. Because Paul was known for one thing, Anger.

His parents started noticing the anger thing around his third grade year when his teacher told him to go and sit in the corner for putting mud on Kelsy Martin's seat and he told the man to screw off and stepped on his foot. This was the first of many incidents.

What was weird was he ended up dating Kelsy Martin for a short time in sixth grade.

But that was besides the point, the next thing was the work. Running around the fricken town from ten at night till almost three a.m. until Embry got his lazy ass out of bed.

The next thing was the hormones, well not necessarily, just THE hormones but just hormones in general. Paul was never someone who was a big bag of hormones like the rest of his class, but DID have his very own 'teenage boy' streak, that his mother named it. He couldn't get a hard on in class anymore or he would flip the fucking desk.

His photo teacher, Mrs. Gel, had the most delicious scent in the world and had him hardening up like a fucking steel pike. Though he'd only been back in class for a day.

That was the last thing he hated, and the very most, and the most recently discovered, was school.

This place was like a monkey's cage.

Everything seemed new to him, almost like he was in a new town with kids he'd never known instead of the exact opposite. Guys that he had once been friends with now seemed idiotic and childish, they smelled like a testosterone incent and sweat. The way the behaved was ridiculous.

Paul knew he had a temper but they just seemed flat out stupid with the way they fought like girls over a Barbie doll.

Oh man, and the girls!

He never thought he would say this but for the most part they disgusted him.

They were a cocktail of perfume, estrogen, a little testosterone, and hormones. And it made him sick. There was nothing more disgusting than a girl who didn't smell good, and none of them, besides his teacher, smelled good.

And the more he looked at them, the more he couldn't find anything attractive about them. They all looked the same to him, tan, long brown hair, brown eyes or green eyes, the brown eyes were pretty he thought, green eyes were kind of cliché to him but Jared seemed to have a thing for it.

And girls were cruel! They way that they talked about each other (he hadn't been able to hear it before) was horrible. They seemed to not care about one another feelings there were many a times that day he heard their horrible gossips and whispers. If he were a girl he would hate his own species.

Jared was no help with anything, he simply laughed at all the things Paul complained about which pissed him off to no end.

Jared was one of the few pack brothers that he had been friends with before he phased. Actually, the only friend.

Which was a good thing. He didn't want to be jus stuck with Black, Call and Atera, they got on his nerves.

"What are you thinking so hard about? Your forehead looks like it's going to be permanently creased." Jared asked as they were leaned up against Paul's locker at lunch hour.

"None of your business." Paul snapped, rubbing a forearm feeling jumpy.

Jared mused silently to himself for a moment, "Oh well – I'll know it later anyways, so you might as well tell me."

Paul snapped, "It's not like it's anything bad, I was just thinking about how different this is."

"What do you mean?" Jared asked, shaking his head.

"I mean, think of all these people, known em' for years right? It's feels all knew, like I've never met them before, how tired I am of the guys and disgusted with the girls, I just don't understand." He said.

"I know how you feel," Jared admitted. "It feels like another world, in a way, I feel like I'm lying to them."

There was some truth to that, feeling like you were in a clown mirror, the away you actually looked and then what you thought everyone saw.

"Yeah." That was all he could think of in response without getting too deep, as cool as Jared was, you couldn't get in a deep conversation with him without him chatting your ear off.

Jared dug around in his locker before pulling out a bag of chips and holding some out to Paul he snagged a few of them and chewed quietly while contemplating. He hated being hungry all the time, but that was just part of his life.

At that moment, a group of girls walked down the hall.

They were the exact kind of girls that he had been thinking about just moments before. Two of them were wearing jean skirts that were passing as belts at the moment, so short that their pockets were hanging out of the bottom. Breasts were bulging out of tight shirts. They only had small Dora and Elmo decorated backpacks that were way to cliché now for teenage girls.

They were the kind of girls Paul used to go for too. His last girl friend was Amanda Hawk. She had died her hair striking red, had rubbed up against him at the beach party and gave him something nice in his truck after wards, that about three months ago, he'd just been fooling around since.

She was in the group now, Amanda Hawk, she was hot, he had to admit. He just wasn't attracted to her anymore like that. If he even thought of being with her he got this wrong feeling in his chest, like this just wasn't meant to be.

She was walking with three other girls, Jenna Kyeric, Feona McCartier, and Amaiya Fitzgerald.

They were giggling over something, another small group of friends were walking down the opposite hall.

Amanda said something loudly, "Oh my gosh, I hate when FAT girls where dresses with print it makes them looks huge." She giggled.

I frowned, and she continued. "Like seriously, if you're over like 120 pounds you shouldn't be wearing anything that is not a sweats! No one wants to see your flab." She said crudely.

I looked down the hall at the other group, it was obvious she was calling them out on something. I looked deeper into the group, one skinny girl in jeans, one boy in tight skinny jeans and one girl in a flower print dress, she looked up, her eyes sad and beautiful, and his world froze.

* * *

><p><strong>End Of Chapter <strong>

**5+ reviews – updated **

**10+ reviews – updated quickly**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews first of all, they make me happy! I'm glad you like it, I am looking for a beta-reader for this fic, so if you're interested…. **

**I do not own Twilight **

Act Two – Beautiful

_Cause you are beautiful, _

_No matter what they say, _

_Words can't bring you down. _

I knew I wasn't the pretties girl in the world, now, that having been said – I wasn't unattractive either. I had nice, pretty skin, a little on the light side because I didn't really go outside very much.

I had nice eyes, blue hazel, which was rare on La Push, my hair was black, not much of a rarity but you see it more in the elders.

I think the only thing, that set me far away from beautiful, was that I was NOT skinny.

Now don't get me wrong, I wasn't fat either. I just wasn't skinny, my mother told me I was curvy.

She was too, she was beautiful though, had a beautiful face, and beautiful eyes. A lovely smile; I could see why my father fell so quickly for her.

I was curvy, meaning, that I had a flat stomach, it was slightly rounded, not supermodel flat then. My mother told me I had a 'childbearing' body. Which meant that I was gently rounded _everywhere. _I had rounded cheeks on my face that were tinted slightly pink.

My body was much the same, I had bigger breasts, which tended to be a problem, If I could choose I would have shrunk them. I wish I could change my ALMOST DD's to a nice C cup, a comfortable C cup.

My hips were well rounded too, my mother just told me that looked healthy, I disagree.

My butt was much the same, very rounded, hard to get into jeans. It was uncomfortable to be squeezed.

My thighs were something I didn't want to get into, they weren't big, but they would be if I didn't keep up on my diet.

I liked to be comfortable so usually I wore dresses or loose yoga pants and sweatshirts.

I as on a diet, I was eating lots of salad and fat free food. So far I had lost three pounds, I was proud. I had been exercising, which was something that I had to familiarize myself with.

So today, at lunch I had a herb wrap, and a water.

My mother had spent 60 dollars on a nice, comfortable, kind of short, floral print peach dress.

I wore some nice white converse with it, and tied my black hair back in a tight French braid that my mother had helped me with that morning.

I was feeling confident, until Amanda Hawk saw us after lunch.

I was walking with Maddie and Vail. My two good friends, Vail was wearing these jeans we dared him to wear.

She was loud when she spoke, and said the thing I was dreading: "Oh my gosh, I hate when FAT girls where dresses with print it makes them looks huge" I was mortified, she had been making fun of me since I was in sixth grade.

And she continued after her annoying high pitched giggle, "Like seriously, if you're over like 120 pounds you shouldn't be wearing anything that is not a sweats! No one wants to see your flab"

I wanted to cry at that moment, but I refused I wouldn't give her the satisfaction, still, my eyes watered a bit.

This was something I should have been used to, the taunts. I don't know why they still effected me and made me this way, it wasn't something that really should have kept effecting me. I'd told my mother about the taunts after she'd caught me crying over the bathtub. She just told me that girls would always be jealous and mean it was something I should get used to and learn to not pay attention to. My dad simply told me that I was perfect the way I was, but that was kind of something he was supposed to say, like, if he didn't say that I would be really depressed.

Maddie took a step forward like she was about to say something, she always stood up from me; I'd told her not too, but she had no problem.

"I'm sorry Amanda, not all of us can be nasty skinny STD infested girls like you, so tell me, is the throwing up that makes you so skinny or the drugs?"

Amanda flushed in color, and if she looked impish or taken aback it was only for a moment and then she was shooting a comeback at Maddie.

"Really now Madison, envy green is so not your color."

Maddie all but snarled at the girl, "I don't see a reason to be jealous of a sick looking drugged out Barbie doll."

"Whatever, this doesn't even involve you, but what it does involve is that fat girl over there and the police, she should be arrested for public indecency, it's illegal to show all that flab. It's disgusting, not even remotely attractive."

Her words were cutting knives in my body, tears were forming in my eyes, my hands were clenched on my book.

"What's really sad, is that no one is going to want you, no is going to want to see that, all the boys were laughing at you at lunch when you went through the salad bar, believe me, you can eat as much salad as you want but that fat isn't going away."

At this time, tears had leaked out of my eyes, running hot down my face, a frown marring my features. My knuckles were white from squeezing the book so hard.

"I'm sick and tired of sitting behind you in history and being forced to stare at your gross fat all day, stop how about you stop with the salad and get on weight watchers or something, because it's going to take a miracle to loose all the weight and a miracle to get any guy in the world to date – let alone love – a fat, gross, girl like you." She said.

My book clattered to the floor, Maddie was shocked silent, and so was Vail.

But then in the silence of the hallway, though my tears and the chuckled that ran through the offending group, a voice cut through.

"Will you go on a date with me?"

shocked silence, I didn't want to look up to see what boy was asking Amanda Hawk out now.

"you, in the pretty dress, will you go on a date with me."

My head snapped up, way up. There was a boy in front of me; he must have been 6'4 – 6'5, an absolute giant next to my 5'1 – 5'2.

"There's a movie coming out that I want to see, Wrath of the Titans, I think you'd like it. I'll take you to dinner afterwards."

He kneeled down in front of me, picking up my book my pencil, standing up to hand them to me. He smiled, stuck out a hand and said, "I'm Paul. Paul Neveah. And you are?"

"Rhea. I'm Rhea Alexandros." He smiled, "I like that, can I uh – walk you to your locker, or class, or wherever your going." He asked.

I smiled tightly, knowing that he was only doing charity work.

Before she could respond Amanda cut her off, saying the exact same thing she'd been thinking: "Stop doing favors now Paul."

I flinched, I couldn't help it, the truth so plainly thrown out there like that.

The look he threw her had the group of three Harpies – the name that Maddie had given them – shrinking back.

"The only favor I did was the one to your best friend when she told me to give you the time of day." The girl standing next to Amanda shrunk back at the stare that Amanda threw her.

Paul threw a look at the man that was standing behind him, it was Embry or Jared or someone, and then jerked his head forward and started walking, his warm hand encasing her wrist and dragging her along, Maddie and Vail staggered behind in shock.

"What class are you going to?" he asked.

"Uh, Epic Tradition. With Mrs. Lynn," I tried to explain. He was dragging me up stairs now, and talking.

"What's your address? And your favorite color? Oh, and uh favorite food or candy or something." He was saying.

"By the way that's Jared, he's my friend, cool people." He was saying.

As we stopped in front of the door I turned to him, I pulled my wrist back from his gasp and looked up at him.

"Look, I'm glad that you saved my butt back there, but really, you didn't have to – trust me, actually, just don't next time, okay?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" A frown marred his perfect golden features.

"I mean thank you, but you didn't have to, seriously you don't need the charity work." I said, I turned to walk into my class.

"Hey! Are we still going on a date?" He asked.

I smiled sadly, "No, you're off the hook."

The frown ran deeper, "What are you talking about? I want to go on a date with you." He said, there was something sad in his voice, maybe rejection.

"It's okay, you don't have to." I said again.

"No, I want to. Please, Rhea I want to take you on a date please." He said again.

I don't know what I felt inside. But it sure was different, I didn't give him any indicator that the answer was yes, but when I walked into the class and shut the door I heard a quiet: 'YES!" from the other side of the door, victory.

I don't know why, but I was going on a date with Paul Nevah.

**Yeah so, again, looking for a beta-reader for THIS fic I already have one for my others, um this story isnt really going to get all angnsty. I'm justn ot in the mood for that lol. But I will keep updating quicker as more reviews come, that's what makes we write is when I see all these reviews all piled up. **

**Update Schedule: **

**5+ reviews - updated **

**10+reviews - updated quickly**

**(This is all I ask for the others are just kind of to see if I can:D) **

**20+reviews - updated within the week**

**30+reviews - updated in two days**

**40+ reviews - updated tomorrow **


End file.
